A LOS ESCRITORES DE FANFICTION
by beybladefaaaaan
Summary: Dando vueltas por internet los personajes de Metal Fight Beyblade encontraron fanfiction y se enteraron de que escribimos sobre ellos. he aquí sus quejas y sus aclaraciones. /nunca fui buena con los summarys XD /
1. GINGKA HAGANE

**yo: hola! estoy de vuelta y con nuevas ideas.**

**tori: lamentamos el retraso.**

**yo: lo que sucede es que la inspiración se me había esfumado, y además estoy con las evaluaciones que me están matando y si o si tengo que aprobar.**

**tori: aun así les traemos este pequeño y corto fic para todos nuestros hermosos y hermosas lectoras.**

**yo: gingka el disclemer y tsubasa las aclaraciones.**

**gingka: disclemer: ni beyblade ni sus personajes pertenecen a las autoras, solo los toman prestado para escribir todas las ideas que sus locas cabezas tienen.**

**tsubasa: -diálogos-, *acciones*, ¡GRITOS! y todo lo demás esta narrado por el personaje.**

* * *

_**capitulo 1: **__**gingka hagane**__**.**_

hola a todos me llamo gingka hagane y bueno, si escribo esto es para quejarme por todo lo que he leído que escribieron sobre mi.

he visto que escriben muuuucho yaoi conmigo, y quiero aclarar que yo ¡NO SOY GAY! así que por favor no vuelvan a escribir cosas tan fuera de... escena. eso no lo haría jamás, imagínense yo teniendo relaciones sexuales con kyoya! ¡y con ryuga! también he leído que escriben cosas como que me gusta Cris, Masamune y hasta me pusieron con Tsubasa! el es como mi hermano mayor ¡creen que haría algo así con mi hermano! pues que sepan que no... no es como si me importara mucho pero kyoya y ryuga solo son mis rivales y nada mas.

también lei como que me cambian el genero... ¡osea! ¡soy hombre! ¡y muy hombre para que sepan! he oído que muchas escritoras me consideran un pelirrojo ultra violable ¡y que sepan que eso no es cierto! ¡que tenga este cuerpo de adonis, no significa que sea violable primero me consultan y luego... esperen... ¿eso lo dije o lo pensé? como sea ya lo saben. ha y otra cosa ¡madoka es como mi hermanita menor! y escribieron que yo le hacia mil y un cosas! ademas hicieron que yo me vistiera de mujer solo por madoka... me traumaron con eso... *hace cara de asco* no voy a volver a ver a madoka del mismo modo.

*entra madoka por la puerta* -¡hola gingka!-

-¡HAAAA!- *grita gingka y se cae de la silla*

-¿hice algo malo?- pregunta inocentemente.

-n-no, pero ¿podrias irte?- *aun en el piso sin mirar a madoka*

-¡ok! ¡nos vemos luego!- *se da la vuelta y se va*

¿lo ven? ni siquiera puedo mirarla, en serio me traumaron. bueno, y por ultimo, y por que ciertas autoras insiten con esto: no escondo ningún sentimiento hacia kyoya

*entra kyoya* -oye gingka dice madoka que te vio actuando raro y me mando a ver si estabas bien-

-haaa!- *se vuelve a caer de la silla* -estoy bien...- *rie nervioso* -solo estoy... escribiendo la carta...- *se pone rojo*

-haber dejame ver...- *se hacerca a el*

-no!- *lo aleja* -luego te la muestro...- *sonrie nervioso* -¿podrias irte?-

-bueno, pero si me necesitas para cualquier cosa...- *se acerca a el y susurra en su oido* -solo llamame- *se aleja y sale de la habitación*

*gingka traga saliva y suspira* como les estaba diciendo; no hay nada entre nosotros... bueno creo que eso es todo.

_**P/D: **_sean mas considerados y escriban cosas mas decentes de mi. y otra cosa: a todas mis admiradoras les mando un saludo ;)

**_atentamente gingka hagane._**

* * *

**yo: espero que les halla gustado, he decidido poner este fic como piloto****, es decir dependiendo de la aceptación veré si lo continuo. **

**tori: ademas si comentan, pueden elegir que personajes pueden ser los siguientes: **

**-madoka**

**-kyoya**

**-tsubasa**

**gingka: todavía tengo cosas que exigir... **

**kyoya: oye vi ¿si es fic piloto por que haces votación?**

**yo: por que si les gusta subiré mas cartas... y no sabría cual subir.**

**gingka: ok. bueno ya saben; si les gusto por favor voten a sus personajes, todos ya están preparando sus cartas.**

**yo: bueno creo que eso es todo. nos estamos leyendo.**

**todos: sayonara!**


	2. KYOYA TATEGAMI

**yo: hola!**

**tori: perdón la demora...**

**yo: es que no había terminado con los exámenes además me agarro un bonito resfriado.**

**tori: si estuvo con fiebre durante tres días y apenas se mantiene en pie.**

**yo: antes de comenzar quisiera aclarar algo: **

**1) este fic no lo hice por querer quejarme ni del yaoi, ni del hetero solo lo hice con intenciones de hacerlos pasar un buen rato y de divertirlos con mi locura. **

**2) voy a aclarar algo; he decidido que habrá ****LEVE SHONEN-AI**** y solo con la pareja kyoya x gingka, ósea solo por dos capítulos. **

**3) el hecho de que sea fujoshi, no quiere decir que no me guste el hetero he leído y he escrito mucho hetero. **

**casi se me olvida; si menciono alguno fics, es por que me gustaron mucho, no por que quiera quejarme de ellos. en mi opinión son muy buenos y merecen ser mencionados, aunque no mencione los nombres, pero si de que tratan. no quiero hacer tanto lío con esto, así que mejor continuemos.**

**kyoya: lo que quieras... mejor no hacerla enojar*susurra***

**tori: en las votaciones anteriores quedaron así: **

**kyoya:||||**

**madoka: |**

**tsubasa: -**

**yo: bien, la siguiente carta es de kyoya, espero que sea de su agrado. kyoya el disclemer y masamune las aclaraciones.**

**kyoya: disclemer: ni beyblade ni sus personajes pertenecen a las autoras, solo los toman prestado para escribir todas las ideas que sus podridas mentes tienen.**

**masamune: -dialogos-, *acciones*, ¡GRITOS! y todo lo demás esta narrado por el personaje.**

* * *

**gingka: ¡que lo disfruten!**

a los escritores de fanfiction:

hola, supongo que todos me conocen, soy el REY DE LAS BESTIAS KYOYA TATEGAMI. para empezar, eh visto y he leído "cosas" que no son nada de mi estilo. ustedes piensan que me gusta gingka, pero no es así, el nunca me ha gustado y yo no le gusto *suspira* además ¿creen que me la paso haciéndome el romántico con gingka? yo no soy así. todos me conocen, soy como un león solitario que no puede ser domado. también he leído que me emparejan con ryuga. ¿que demonios tienen en la cabeza? miren se los diré así: necesitan un terapeuta. yo JAMAS, JAMAS haría tales cosas con ryuga prefiero a ging... ejem, ejem *carraspea* me convirtieron en un asesino en serie! ademas leí que hicieron que yo matara a gingka. como creen que le haría algo así?! matar a lo que mas quier... ejem, ejem, matar a mi rival, yo solo quiero vencerlo. *entra gingka*

-oye kyoya... ¿ya estas listo? prometiste que iríamos al cine...- *habla inocentemente*

*se pone rojo* -c-claro, espera solo un momento- *kyoya se hace una seña con la mano para que gingka espere afuera*

- ok, te espero afuera- *se va*

en que estaba... ha si, también leí que me ponen con madoka y hikaru; admito que son lindas, pero no van conmigo ¡hicieron lemon conmigo y con ellas! con ese par de plan... ejem, ejem *carraspea, de nuevo* ...chicas. otra cosa; he leído que escriben que soy novio de sus personajes o OCS como ustedes las llaman, se que soy irresistible; todo un sexy blader, que me aman así que si alguna me quiere contactar puede enviarme su nombre y una foto suya.

si quieren podemos charlar, y no se hacer algo *voz de galán* si ustedes quieren... *entra gingka, kyoya se pone nervioso, pierde el equilibrio y tira algunas cosas de unos estantes*

-kyoya voy a ir con madoka a la tienda, cuando vuelva podremos ir ¿que te parece?-

-ejem, claro, ya te dije que lo que tu quieras esta bien- *le guiña un ojo y gingka se pone rojo*

-vuelvo enseguda- *se va*

eso es todo. mas vale que piensen lo que escriben.

_**PD:**_ que no se les olvide enviarme sus fotos.

_**EL BLADER MAS SEXY DEL MUNDO; KYOYA TATEGAMI.**_

* * *

**yo: espero que les allá gustado. y de nuevo, para que no lo olviden si hace mención de las ideas de algún fic es por que es realmente bueno y merece que lo mencione.**

**gingka: ¿se supone que kyoya es bisexual? **

**tori: creo que si, aun que puede ser que solo lo dice por no admitir que le gustas.**

**kyoya: *se pone rojo* cállate... ¬.¬**

**yo: bueno en la votación anterior madoka salió en segundo lugar, así que ella obtiene un punto extra para la siguiente, que será así:**

**-madoka- | **

**-hikaru-**

**-benkey-**

**tori: voten por sus favoritos, tienen todo una semana, trataremos de actualizar todos los sábados o viernes.**

**yo: eso es todo. no olviden votar!**

**todos: SAYONARA!**


	3. HIKARU HAZAMA

**Yo: ¡hola! Lamento la demora, es que tuve un examen muy importantísimo que abarcaba muchos contenidos, y todo este tiempo solo me dedique a estudiar.**

**Gingka: lo bueno es que aprobaste.**

**Yo: si, y estoy lista para volver con los fics! Bueno por como salieron los resultados la siguiente carta es de Hikaru, y Madoka salió en segundo lugar.**

**Gingka: ¿entonces la siguiente es Hikaru?**

**Yo: SIP, la verdad es que no sabia que tan bien quedo este capitulo, pero espero que les guste.**

**Tori: mejor comencemos. Hikaru las aclaraciones y Tsubasa el disclemer.**

**Hikaru: -diálogos-, *acciones*, ¡GRITOS! y todo lo demás esta narrado por el personaje.**

**Tsubasa: disclemer: ni beyblade ni sus personajes pertenecen a las autoras, solo los toman prestado para escribir todas las ideas que sus retorcidas mentes tienen.**

**Gingka: ¡que lo disfruten!**

Hikaru Hazama.

A los escritores de fanfiction:

Supongo que ustedes ya me conocen, me llamo Hikaru. Me he enterado que han escrito cosas que no son para nada de mi agrado. En primer lugar NO ME GUSTA KYOYA. Es arrogante, muy descuidado, insensible, maleducado, molesto, se cree el mejor de todos, cuando no le llega ni a los talones a Gingka y mucho menos a Ryuga. Hablando de ellos dos; ¡como se les puede ocurrir escribir que hice algo de "eso" con Ryuga! *pone cara de asco* él es mucho peor que Kyoya. Y Gingka... bueno Gingka es muy tierno e inocente para mi gusto. Además por si no lo sabían estoy saliendo con un bombón griego que esta para chuparse los dedos. *Hikaru se pone roja por sus palabras* y si no me creen pueden preguntarle a cualquiera, todos lo conocen; su nombre es milo y no le agrada lo que escriben de mi.

*se oyen gritos desde la otra habitación*- ¡Hikaru! Dile a tu querido novio que deje de perseguir a Masamune, ¡no puedo entrenar! - * se escucha el ruido de un choro de agua y de una cubeta caer al piso. Entra Kyoya empapado en agua* -me acaba de hachar un balde de agua fría...-

-¡no molestes Kyoya! estoy escribiendo la carta... ademas no lo hizo intencional, se quiere vengar con masamune por lo del otro dia... ademas bien te venia el baño- *se aguanta la risa*

- no me culpes cuando tu novio quede castrado...- *habla entre dientes*

-no te atrevas, o les digo a los lectores lo que pasó en la cita con Gingka-

-¡no fue una cita! ¡Solo salimos como amigos!-

-eso ni tu te lo crees... y menos con lo que paso- *Hikaru se sonroja levemente* - son tan tiernos cuando están juntos...-

-¿eres fujoshi?- *pregunta algo sorprendido*

-si, y si me molestas con eso le cuento a todo el mundo lo que paso con Gingka ¿me oíste?- *pone cara asesina*

-okis... mejor me voy- *Kyoya sale corriendo*

-hombres...-

Muy bien, sobre los fics creo que se me olvido lo que les iba a decir. Supongo que es todo por ahora.

PD: me entere que Kyoya les pidió sus números y sus fotos, advierto que solo lo hace para que no digan que hay algo entre Gingka y el.

Atte. Hikaru Hazama.

**Yo: espero que les haya gustado.**

**Tori: la verdad es que costo mas esta carta que las otras, pero esperamos que sea de su agrado.**

**Gingka: *todo rojo* ¿n-no les contaran lo que paso o si?**

**Yo: depende... los que quieren saber que pasó en la cita de Kyoya y Gingka me lo dicen en un review, y estaré feliz de contarles.**

**Kyoya: ¡que no fue una cita!**

**Yo: como sea. **

**Tori: las siguientes votaciones serán:**

**-Yu-**

**-Tsubasa-**

**-Masamune-**

**Yo: ¡muy bien eso es todo nos leemos pronto!**

**Tori: se aceptan reviews, amenazas de muerte, tomatazos, ladrillazos ¡y todo lo que nos quiera arrojar!**

**Gingka: no olviden votar, ¡saben que ciertas personas demoran en actualizar!**

**Yo: *le pego con un ladrillo* ¡nos leemos!**

**Todos: SAYONARA!**


End file.
